youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Creatures
A wide variety of mythological creatures that have appeared in many different shows. Angels Angels are benevolent, heavenly spirits that watch over living individuals. Molly Jolly Jingle Molly was Lina's Christmas angel, one of many angels sent to watch over children. She was apparently aware of Jesus, but didn't really know his connection to the holiday. When Christmas was on the way she introduced herself to the spirits living around Molly, revealing that she knew who they were and had for some time. Lina already knew about her and was unphased at her appearance. Resurrection Angel After dying, Chad came back to earth as an angel. As his life ended prematurely, he needed to come back in order to fulfill his mission to save Maya's life. When he was finished, Chad left the Earth for good. Maya did not know that Chad was an angel, and forgot the information only a few minutes later due to a magical potion. When Chad was first resurrected, he ended up on the beach under the watchful eye of his killer. Under the Spell Holly and Claire both have guardian angels, who communicate through notes and gifts, and are thus implied to be responsible for their transformations. Fairies Humanoid creatures which are usually good, or at the worst mischievous. They are typically small, winged and feminine. Animal Fairy Abi woke up in the home of an animal fairy named Leah, with no explanation as to how she got there. According to her, a lot of lost things tended to appear in her room--cat toys, hats, socks, that kind of thing. Shortly afterwards the fairy's human form appeared as well, without her memories. Using a flower wand Leah was able to determine that her human form had amnesia, and to give Abi a pair of sandals when she asked. This counted as an unselfish deed and caused Leah to finally earn her wings. She discovered that she was particularly good with cats and cat-related objects. Forest Fairies Three fairies led Maya up into an unfamiliar part of the mountain, where they griped about kids these days. They grew serious when she mentioned the Sirens' quest for the Tempest, and decided to lead her to Inga's book, even though they weren't sure if she was ready. Rather than tell her directly, they talked about how wonderful Inga's book was, and which parts specifically would be useful right now. When she took Ashley into the Enchanted Forest meet them, the girls tried to find out where the Tempest was from them, but the fairies directed her to the Oracle instead. Mer-Fairies Mer-fairies are mermaids who have "gotten their wings." One, Mist, chose Claire to become a mermaid, and became her mer-fairy godmother. When Claire lost her tail during a lunar eclipse, Mist introduced herself and promised to give her everything back. She had to steal a wishing potion to do it, but succeeded without getting either of them in trouble. Ghosts Ghosts are spirits of the dead. Traditionally they are motivated to finish some issue left unsolved during their former lives, are invisible or translucent, and can manipulate objects despite lacking a physical form. Cleo's Grandmother The former queen of the mermaids, Cleo's grandmother was killed by Queen Siren and transformed into a ghost. She sought out her granddaughter, giving her magical objects and advice when she needed it. Under Sea Secret This ghost was invisible and caused minor, poltergeist-like mischief (moving lamps, opening doors), but its motivations and identity were unknown. Eventually, she possessed McKenna and revealed herself as former mermaid Rose Carpenter. She'd been looking for a charm which she thought McKenna or Cassidy had, but on finding out she was wrong, apologized and left them alone. Faith Faith, a cat-mermaid with nine lives, is currently a ghost despite somehow being still on her fifth life. Genies Genies, or Djinn, are spirits trapped inside lamps or other similar objects, forced to come out and grant the wishes of anyone who releases them. Ally and Isabella found one and got four wishes, which they used to wish to be humans, to become mermaids again, and then for jewelry. A genie named Tiana became a problem for Rikkia, Adacora and Rowena when they released her from her shell by accident and then refused to make any wishes. She attacked them but they managed to trap her again. She later returned to Rikkia and Rowena, compelled to follow them until they made a wish. They wasted one wish by wanting a bigger place to hide from her. They finally capitulated and Rikkia wished that the curse they were under, being turned into permanent mermaids, wouldn't take so long. Unfortunately they were teleported away before they could make any more wishes. Meta-humans People, often ex-humans, who exhibit superpowers with no explained mystical source, or a potion that grants them powers without changing their species. The Teleporting Boy Jack is one such meta-human, given various superpowers from potions. Naiads Naiads are non-mermaid aquatic spirits. In Greek mythology, they are nymphs associated with particular lakes, fountains and bodies of freshwater (Nereids were the marine equivalent). Nymphs can be considered evil, luring passerby to their watery deaths, much like some interpretations of Sirens, or offering a sip of cool water to a dehydrated traveler. The Crazy Mermaid Life These naiads have the ability to control and influence mermaids. Nereids Nereids are sea goddesses of Grecian mythology. They are the fifty daughters of Poseidon, God of the Sea, and Doris, one of the Oceanids. Sirenetta Sirenetta's best friend, Calypso, is a Nereid and serves as Sirenetta's guardian during her time on land. Calypso explains that she and her fourty-nine sisters are Sea Goddesses who keep the ocean in balance. One of her sisters, Dione the Wish Giver, is seen at the end of Season one, and another sister, Thetis, will appear in Season two. Nymphs Minor female nature deities or spirits from ancient Greek mythology. The Mermaids Island These looked like mermaid dolls and were about that size. One, realizing she was being followed by Cleo, decided to spy on her, and went to her house. She introduced herself as the one who'd given them the first potion, and gave them a new one to improve their powers, and watched them practice. She also seemed to know that Sam had drunk some of the potion, and sent Cleo to the kitchen to find out. Protectors Protectors were specific people chosen to protect mermaids. When a girl transformed into a mermaid, her protector would gain powers alongside her. Not much else is known about them besides the fact that they had stages of increasing powers. Spirits The Ocean Spirit A spirit which Abby sought out. It told her that she was the half-human daughter of the Queen of the Mermaids, and encouraged her to sing. Somehow that turned her into an Ocean Spirit as well, giving her the ability to hear and understand the ocean. Vampires Vampires are undead, human-looking beings who have sharp fangs and feed on blood. Halloween Transformation Thanks to a blue moon falling on Halloween, Jackie, Selena and Emily were transformed into what they had dressed up as: vampires. The change lasted until sunrise. Vanessa Vangs Vanessa Vangs is an evil vampire who bit one of the mermaids, transforming her into a hybrid creature. Wish-Granter This vampire appeared as a young boy, but claimed to be one of the most powerful vampires of all. However, instead of attempting to hurt Emily, he told her that he could give her one wish on Halloween, which he did. Warlocks Warlocks are magic users, sometimes male and typically evil. Vengeful Kidnapper This female warlock kidnapped Mia and fought her sisters Brooke and Maddie. She claimed to be a warlock, and therefore more powerful than them. When asked why she was doing all of this, she said their mother had killed hers. They were able to drive her off and rescue Mia. Werewolves Werewolves are humans with the ability to shapeshift into wolf-like monsters, usually by the light of a full moon. Josh and James Two teenage werewolves able to identify mermaids by smell. Witches Witches are magic-users, usually female and sometimes evil. Bella and Selena Two sisters who "could cast almost any spell," and hunted the most powerful mermaids in the world for their powers. They remained invisible nearly all of the time. They killed Jennifer and later targeted her sister, Jessica, first trying to take her powers, but then trying to get her to join them. Through research, Jessica discovered that the only way to stop them was by trapping them in a time chamber, but in order to destroy their influence, she had to kill them with her thermokinetic powers. Their mother, Luna, showed up afterwards and resurrected the pair, joining them to try to destroy Jessica, but she defeated all three of them. Brittany's Heroes An organization of witches, led by Brittany, who wanted to take over the world. Somehow, Jessica discovered their plan through the internet and confronted Brittany, leading to a power battle. Celeste Celeste was a schoolmate of Trinity and Brook, as well as the descendant of ancient witches. A mysterious entity gave her a charm bracelet to help focus her powers, though with the price that destruction of the charms would weaken and possibly kill her. She began trying to expose the two mermaids. Luna A self-described evil witch who hunted mermaids for their powers. She tried to convince Jessica to "come to the dark side," but only got her angry and triggered a thermokinetic outburst. Later, Luna contacted her, revealing that she was her cousin (which was the reason they looked so alike). She took Jessica to her lab, and told her that Jessica's mother was trying to steal her powers. The video she provided as proof turned out to be faked. When Jessica confronted her, Luna's mother Julie interrupted, sending her to "make her evil bed," and kicked Jessica out. Mostrega Mostrega is a sea-witch and the main antagonist of Sirenetta, season one. When Sirenetta's father issues a reward for his daughter's safe return, Mostrega sets out to drag Sirenetta back under the sea. Mostrega spends the majority of her screen-time cloaked in shadow, but finally reveals herself in episode 5. Unlike the mermaids in Sirenetta, Mostrega's lower half is that of a liopleurodon. Rose Rose was a witch, but had always wanted to be a mermaid. Her abilities were unknown, since shortly after this revelation she gained a mermaid tail. As it turned out she couldn't be both simultaneously; she performed a spell to become a full mermaid. WizardsCategory:Creatures Wizards are magic-users, and usually good, if a bit eccentric or mysterious. Alex Alex was a wizard, and with her wand(s) could use telekinesis and create rain indoors. Brenna Brenna was a wizard, and the sister of an evil witch named Brittany. She befriended Jessica, even though her sister was intimidating her and trying to make her more like herself. Other Loneliness A dog which Dakota had to find in order to unlock her powers. Hooded Figures Figures draped in cloaks that have appeared several times in Piper's dreams and once when she was exploring. They are commonly known for their black magic and occasionally use daggers.